Escaping The Nightmare (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
by Zimithrus1
Summary: Yami and Yugi are twin brothers, since Yami was born 13 minutes earlier, he feels he needs to constantly look after his younger brother. Each day they suffer the wrath of their abusive father. One day, they hope to escape. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

it's my first Yu-Gi-Oh story! yay! :) I hope you all enjoy, even if the story (or even me) gets sloppy ^^; Alright, here's a summary, well, a better one, for my story :D

Yami and Yugi are twin brothers, since Yami was born 13 minutes earlier, he feels he needs to constantly look after his younger brother. Each day they suffer the wrath of their abusive father. They only seek temporary freedom at school, and away at their grandparents. One day, they hope to escape. But what will unfurl along the path to freedom? What risks will be taken? And how much blood and tears will be shed through the pain? What are two eleven-year-olds to do?

yeah, I'm not the best at summarys, I really try! oh well, I'll live with it! =^0^= ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~XChapter 1: The Storm InsideX~<p>

"I'm stepping out for a bit, okay? That means your responcible for the boys Cody."

"Alright, Alright." Don't worry yourself Coraline. They'll be fine."

The two smiled at each other.

"Are you sure? Just a few days ago I noticed Yugi had a black eye, and Yami had a few cuts." Coraline sighed.

"Ah, no need to worry. Yugi got a bit careless and ran into the doorframe, I still don't know how he did it. And I told Yami not to run with scissors." Cody explained.

"Okay, just making sure. Well I'll see you later. Bye boys!" She smiled.

Yami and Yugi were quietly sitting on a large leather couch. Yugi tightly clutched Yami's arm. The twin brothers looked very identical, execpt Yami had little golden strands of hair slightly shooting up, Yugi didn't. Yami was also older than Yugi by thirteen minutes.

Coraline's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Yugi's behavior, but she shrugged and shut the door. Cody quickly looked out the window. When her car disapeared he turned back to the two twins, sitting on the couch.

"Damnit Yugi! You almost blew my cover!" He yelled.

Yugi cringed and gripped his older brothers arm even tighter.

"Don't yell at him! He didn't do anything!" Yami shouted back at his father.

"Coraline is starting to get suspicious now! She can NEVER know!" He yelled, slamming his fist onto the bar counter.

Yami's eyes slightly widened, but quickly returned to normal, if he showed any fear, then Cody would know how to frighten him. Yugi had squeezed his eyes shut tightly and balled up Yami's shirt sleeve in his shakey little fists.

"Maybe she SHOULD know!" Yami protested back.

"Little brat! You want another beating!" He bellowed charging up to the two eleven year olds.

He gripped Yami's shirt collar tightly in his large, burly fists. Yami's expression only hardened. Yugi tryed to pry his older brother away from their insane father. He ruthlessly pushed him away, effotlessly.

"Don't you touch him!" Yami growled.

He spit into Cody's eye. He let him go and stumbled back. Yami quickly hopped off the couch and pulled his younger brother down and dashed off to the room the two shared. He hid Yugi in their small, cramped closet.

"Hide in here okay? Make sure your very quiet, and don't come out, no matter WHAT you hear." Yami instructed.

Yugi silently protested by gripping his brothers shirt tightly and shaking his head no.

"Come on, I don't want you getting hit again." he said, able to gently pry his clinging brother off of him.

Yugi sunk to the floor and hugged his knees. Yami quickly closed the closet door. Cody stormed into their room.

"Your going to regret that you little parasite!" He shouted.

Somthing shattered. Yugi silently squeaked from the closet upon hearing the noise. He knew his brother was getting beat with somthing. Cody knew he couldn't beat the living hell out of the two, otherwise Coraline would know. He cupped his hands over his ears when he heard his brother scream in pain. The last time he tried to save his brother, he had gotten the worst beating of his life. Since then, he kept himself in the closet when this happened. Soon, the screams and beating stopped.

"That'll teach you not to backtalk to me!" Cody gruffly said, quickly leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Yugi seemed to spring out of the closet when their bedroom door slammed shut. Yami's face was cut in three places, he had cuts across his arms and a few bruises starting to form. He wiped away blood and brushed himself off. Even though he had been beat and he had screamed in pain, he could always, somehow regain composure. Yugi tightly hugged his brother and cried for him.

"Hey, it's not as bad as it looks, don't cry." Yami said lightly patting his brother's head.

Life wasn't always so bad for the two. They used to have such a happy life. At first their parents were elated when they were born. But that somehow changed...

~~TWO YEARS AGO~~

It had been a nice day, a nice evening, but a terrible night. Yami and Yugi were only 9 when it all started. Yami was teaching Yugi how to play go fish in the living room. Coraline was cooking dinner in the kitchen. Yami eyed his brother.

"Got any three's?" He seriously asked.

"How did you know?" Yugi exclaimed, handing over a three.

"Your cards are slightly showing." he chuckled.

Yugi gasped and fixed his cards. The front door swung open and shut loudly. Yugi slightly jumped. Yami turned around to face the door, smiling. But his smile faded when he saw his father drunk again. He used to have a drinking problem but gave it up when he met Coraline, but just a few months ago, he started it back up. He said that work was getting too stressful.

Yes, being a police officer is stressful, but you don't have to get drunk off your ass to deal with it. He always threatened to beat his wife and children with his nightstick or mace the, if they pissed him off while he was in a drunken fury. Coraline slightly scoffed, but silently.

"Welcome back dear." She smiled. It wasn't a true smile.

"Yeah." He said throwing himself down on the couch. "God, I have a terrible hangover." he grumbled.

Yami continued to play go fish with his brother.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes." Coraline said, setting the table.

Yami put the cards up when Yugi forfieted. He led his little brother over to the table.

"What's for dinner mommy?" Yugi asked, peering into the pot of pasta.

"fetticinni." She smiled. He went to go and touch it. Yami pulled his hand back.

"Don't touch that, it'll burn your hand." He said.

Coraline placed a large spoon into the pot so everyone could serve themselves. Cody got up and sat himself at the table. He grabbed the spoon and got the first helping. Yami gripped the spoon and carefully dumped some of the noodles onto Yugi's plate. Then he served himself. Coraline served herself last.

"Right, we need drinks!" She said.

"Soda!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Not tonight, you had soda yesterday. How about some juice?" She suggested.

"But!-" Yugi began to protest until Yami cut him off.

There was only a few things Cody couldn't stand when he was drunk, and one of those things was when Yugi whined loudly or complained over the simplest things. "Juice is fine." Yami smiled.

Yugi pouted and crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out.

"Yugi, don't be a brat." Yami said helping his mother with the drinks.

"What would you like dear?" Coraline asked Cody.

"Dunno. Vodka? Some form of liquior?" He suggested, rubbing his temples.

Yami was trying to be careful in helping his mother cary the drinks over, but he spilled his and his brother's glass all over the carpet. He cringed. cody felt rage bubble inside him.

"Yami...I hope you know that I just got that carpet cleaned two days ago..." He growled.

"I'm sorry! I'll clean it up!" He said getting a rag.

"It's because of you that this apartment gets so damn dirty! And Yugi's no execption either! He's even worse!" Cody said, with anger in his voice, and authority.

"Leave Yugi out of this! He didn't make a mess!" Yami said, defending his little brother.

"Are you kidding me! That little brat wets his bed every night!" He yelled, poiting at Yugi.

He clammed up and his eyes went teary.

"He can't help it! He has nightmares!" Yami shouted, throwing the rag down.

"Your not the one who has to clean it up!" He shouted back, standing up. Yugi began to cry.

"You better shut the hell up!" He yelled at Yugi. That just made him cry even more.

"I will paddle the living hell out of you with my nightstick if you dont shut the fuck up!"

Yugi got so scared that he began to wet himself.

"Do you see what I mean! The brat can't even hold it in when he's awake!" He yelled loudly.

"Shut up! He only wet himself because you scared him!" Yami shouted.

Yugi cried into the table, ashamed, embarresed, and frightened.

"Great! Another fucking mess I've got to clean up!" He yelled, clentching his fists in anger.

Yami led his brother away from the table.

"C'mon, let's get you into some clean clothes." he said, giving one last glare at Cody.  
>Coraline was just sobbing in the kitchen.<p>

"Why did things have to turn out like this?" She cried.

Yami helped Yugi change, first he had to take a quick shower so the smell wouldn't stay.

"I didn't even get any dinner." Yugi complained, sitting on the edge of his bed.

His stomach loudly growled. Yami had to admit, he didn't get to eat either.

"Stay here, I'll go get some food." He said slowly creaking the door open.

Cody wasn't in the kitchen, he was in the other bedroom watching T.v. Coraline was cleaning up the multiple messes in the kitchen. He quietly got the two plates of food. Coraline filled up two glasses with juice.

"When your done, just stay in your room, I'll take the dishes when I come to tell you goodnight." She whispered.

He nodded and quickly retreated to their bedroom and swiftly shut the door. He handed one plate to Yugi. He smiled and took the plate, digging into his pasta quickly. Yami took his time eating and enjoyed the flavors and seasonings. Yugi downed his juice as well, and Yami took his time.

"Good food!" Yugi smiled, laying down on his bed in contentment.

Yami slurped up his last bite of food and put the plate aside. Coraline quietly creeped in. She tucked the two boys in for the night and took the dishes back to the kitchen.

Yami stared up at the ceiling as the fan softly whirred from above. He heard Yugi whimpering. He sat up and looked over. Another nightmare more than likely. He hopped out of bed and woke Yugi up. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, his breaths heavy.

"Another nightmare?" Yami asked. Yugi rapidly nodded his head yes.

"What was it this time?" He asked climbing onto Yugi's bed.

"Daddy got really mad with me, but he started to beat me, and everytime I cried he beat me even more. Then you tried to stop him but he threw you off against the wall and you blacked out. I reached for you but it was hopeless. Then...He..." Yugi stopped talking and started bawling. Yami gently hugged his brother.

"I won't let that happen to you." He said.

~~XxXx~~

"I said that would never happen to you, but look where we are now. Looks like I couldn't keep my promise." Yami said as his little brother continued to cry for him. "Hey, Yugi. Tomorrow's monday." Yami reminded.

School. That was one of the only places they could escape from their father, but it was only a temporary freedom. That and going to their grandparents for a week.

"Right! School tomorrow." Yugi said, stiffling his cries.

"Hopefully it'll get better tomorrow." He said. "C'mon, let's go to bed." Yami said turning the ceiling fan on and turning the light off.

He climbed into his bed and relaxed. It had only been about ten minutes.

"Yami? A-Are you awake?" he heard Yugi timidly ask.

"Yeah, I'm still up." he said.

"Could I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared." he admitted.

"Alright." Yami said scooting over.

Yugi hopped off of his bed and dashed over to his brothers. He snuggled under the covers.

"Thank you brother." Yugi smiled. "Anytime." Yami smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

yay! Chapter two! :D one and two in the same day because I'm bored and...yeah...oh well, I suck at these intros soooo... * turns on radio and dances* Enjoy chapter 2 :)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

~XChapter 2: The Escape!X~

The alarm blared at six thirty. Yami slapped the button to make it shut up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Yugi had a loose hold on his left arm. He was slightly snoring and drooling. Yami lightly shook him awake.

"Get up, it's time for school." He said.

Yugi sat up and streached. He groggily climbed out from his brothers bed and dragged himself over to the cramping closet. When the door opened, multitudes of clothes and games fell onto him, burying him in a deep pile.

"Yugi!" Yami cried, quickly jumping out of his bed.

Yugi emerged from the pile of assorted clothes and games.

"That scared me!" He admitted, taking in a few deep breaths.

"Yugi, are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" Yami asked helping his little brother out from the pile.

"I'm fine Yami, just kinda gave me a shock." he smiled, shoving the games back into the closet and pulling out some clothes from the pile.

"Okay good." Yami said, also pulling clothes from the pile and changing into them, as did Yugi.

The twin brothers silently came out of their room. Breakfast was on the table. Cody was there. Yami stopped in front of Yugi, as he collided into his brother.

"Yami, why'd you?-" He stopped his question when he saw Cody at the table.

He looked over at the two boys, smiling. Putting on a front for Coraline, who was pouring some milk into a few cups. Yugi had to still keep drinking from plastic cups, he always dropped them. The glass always shatters, the kind they owned shatters easily. Yami's eyes hardened at Cody before helping his brother to the table.

"Good morning you two. How was last night? Did your father treat you well?" She smiled putting the milk into the fridge.

"They behaved very well last night." Cody smirked.

"Good to know, and how were you boys last night?" She asked coming to sit at the table.

"Good." Yami and Yugi chimed in unison.

"Wait, hold on. Yami, my goodness! Where did these cuts come from?" She asked looking at her son's scratched up face, from the night before.

"It's nothing really, I was playing outside and tripped on the sidewalk." Yami was good at lying on the spot, and had an excelent poker face.

"This bad? It looks like you got cut with glass or somthing." She said gently running a finger over the old, but present, wound. He slightly cringed.

"Yeah, my face got cut on a broken glass bottle when I tripped, I just didn't want to make you worry." He said, taking his glass and sipping at his milk.

Yugi desperatly wanted to tell his mother what Cody had done to his older brother. He could beat him up all he wanted, but he couldn't stand it when Cody even dared to touch Yami with thoughts of hate or anger. Yugi's face held a small scowl at the thought and his fists tightly clentched. He wished he could have saved his older brother last night! His teeth clentched together.

"Yugi? What's wrong? You look tence." His mother said.

"It's nothing." he silently growled through clentched teeth.

"You better straighten up young man." Cody sternly said, with a devious glare hidden in his eyes that only the twins could recognize. Yugi instantly coward back as the hate left his little eyes.

"Hurry and finish your breakfast." He softly demanded the two. "Can't have you boys late for school." He said.

Yugi gulped loudly. If one of them ever missed the bus and needed a ride, they'd get beat. He began to cram the food down.

"Woah, slow down Yugi. You'll choke!" Yami said gripping his brothers hand to slow him down.

He nodded and ate at a slower pace. The two soon finished their breakfast and hitched up their backpacks. Yami got his duel monster cards to play at school for later. Then they left. Yami sighed heavily when they arrived just in time at the bus stop. The yellow bus had just arrived.

"Good, we made it." Yami said boarding the school bus.

Yugi followed behind. The two sat in the sme seat. A sprinkle of rain began to coat the windows and dot their clothes.

"Yugi, I've been thinking." Yami said to get his little brothers attention, whom was currently drawing on the fogged windows.

"Huh?" Yugi asked, directing his attention to his twin brother.

"I think we should run away after school!" He suggested.

"But Yami! You know what happens if we aren't near dads car in ten minutes after school is out! we'll get beat again!" Yugi cried, starting to sniffle.

"Yeah, We'll leave class early saying we have to go to the bathroom then, we'll run!" Yami said.

"But, I'm scared. What if dad-" Yami hushed him.

"He won't be there fourty minutes early." He grinned.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Yugi asked.

"At two o' clock, ask to go to the bathroom. At two o' five, I'll leave my classroom for the bathroom too. Don't bother taking your things with you. We'll meet in the bathroom downstairs near the second grade hall." Yami carefully explained.

"Where are we going to run away to?" Yugi asked.

"Who cares? As long as were away from Cody it won't matter." Yami said as the bus began to pull up to the school entrance. The two got off the bus and went inside.

"Don't forget!" Yami reminded.

"I won't!" Yugi smiled. The two parted ways to go to their classrooms.

~~[2 o' clock]~~

"Miss Marrie? May I go to the bathroom?" Yugi asked raising his hand.

"Go ahead." She smiled.

Yugi got up from his seat and dashed outside the classroom. His class was upstairs, the bathroom near the second grade hall was downstairs. He arrived at the bathroom and waited outside it's doors. Whenever someone would pass by, he dashed into the bathroom. When they left, he would wait outside again. It was 2 o' 8 When Yami dashed into the bathroom.

"Your 3 minutes late!" Yugi reprimanded.

"Sorry, a girl had to go before me." He said. "You ready?" He asked.

Yugi nodded and the two snuck out the front door. Cody's car wasn't there. They had a shot at running away this time! Yami gripped his brothers hand tightly as they ran from the school and into the rain. It was a refreshing shower, not a downpour yet.

"Yami, slow down! I'm falling behind!" Yugi panted.

Yami also stopped for a breather. Yugi collapsed on the ground, trying to catch his breath. They were both already soaked to the bone.

"Yami I'm cold!" Yugi whined, slightly shivering.

He held his younger brother in a tender embrace. Jackets were pointless, they too were soaked. Both the brothers were freezeing cold. Yami didn't think about weather conditions. He checked his watch. two forty.

"Come on Yugi, we need to get further away. If we stop here, or now, were bound to be found out." He said helping his brother up on his feet.

"Okay." Yugi said as the two began to run again.

~~XxXx~~

"three o' clock." Cody said, looking at his watch.

"Those boys are late. I'll have to teach them what happens when they waste my time." He grumbled going up to the school office.

"What can I do for you?" One of the office ladies smiled.

"Yes, I'm Cody. I'm here asking if my sons, Yami and Yugi, happened to ride there bus home today? They ride route 23." He said.

"Alright, one moment." She said, looking up the route. After talking with the busdriver she turned her attention back to Cody.

"No, they didn't ride the bus. Maybe your wife picked them up?" She suggested.

"No she works. And they don't have any freinds they could have gone with."

His expression hardened and he quickly dashed out of the office, swearing under his breath.

"Those little bastards ran off!" He growled getting into his car. "No problem, I'll find them soon. Then they'll get the worst beating of their life!" he exclaimed, pulling out of the parking lot in anger.

They'll wish they had never been born when I'm through with them!


	3. Chapter 3

ah, chapter 3! :) It's a new day, and a great time for a new chapter! And as always, I hope all of you, my readers, enjoy. Known or unknown :D Enjoy ^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~XChapter 3: Don't Look Back!X~<p>

Their clothes were saturated in rain now. The two brothers stopped for another quick break. Yugi was out of breath again. He didn't have much stamina.

"You okay?" Yami asked his brother. Yugi nodded.

"C'mon, let's try to find some shelter from the rain." He said.

They found shelter under a tree. It wasn't a very good idea since you shouldn't be under trees in thunderstorms. Yugi was shivering. Yami hugged his brother. Maybe that would warm him, if any at all.

"Y-Yami...Why are we even doing this?" Yugi's voice quivered.

"Think about it, do you really want to go back?" Yami asked.

There was a pause of silence before Yugi finally spoke. "No. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore..." He said. "...Not for me." He added on.

The rain heavily poured now. Thunder boomed and lightning clapped in the distance.

"Yami? Do you think we're going to be caught?" Yugi asked after a small sniffle from his runny nose.

"No. I won't let them get us. And I certianly wont let them get you." he said standing up again. "Ready?" He asked. Yugi nodded as his older brother helped him up.

Then lightning struck the tree they were under. The two stumbled a bit but ran as the tree collapsed right beside them. They stopped running when the tree had fallen.

"That was close." Yami sighed.

Wait, where was Yugi? He began to grow panicked. He searched around the tree, then he saw him. Pinned under the large tree trunk.

"Yugi!" Yami cried hopping over the tree and crouching down to the cold rainy mud. "Yugi! Hey! Open your eyes!" He exclaimed. Yugi was still and silent.

"Don't die! Don't die!" He repeated as he attempted to lift the heavy tree off of his brother.

He was only able to move it a mere three inches. The tree had injured and knocked Yugi unconcious. Yami pushed at the fallen tree with all his might. Only able to move it another inch or two. He struggled for breath as he continued to move the tree, inch by inch. But it was soon too much for him. He was able to move the tree about a foot or two. It wasn't enough to free Yugi from the trees heavy pin. He sunk to the muddy ground in defeat.

"Damnit!" He cried.

"Nnhh..."

Yami looked up at his brother to see his eyes flutter open. Blood was coursing down his forehead. He was all scratched up and muddy.

"Yugi! Are you okay?" He quickly asked.

"Yami? What happened?" He deleriously asked.

"This tree happened to fall on you. Can you wriggle out?" Yami asked.

Yugi began to try and wiggle out from the pin of the tree. "It hurts too much!" He cried, as little tears began to form.

Yami tried to move the tree again. Yugi tried to free himself everytime Yami pushed against the tree.

"It's no use Yami! It's just no use!" Yugi cried.

Clothes and face, streaked with blood and covered in mud. The rain still heavy and unrelenting.

"I'm going to free you! I will!" he exclaimed, still pushing against the tree.

He put his back into it. Being able to move it more than usual.

"Ahh!" Yugi cried in pain.

"Yugi! What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Th-There's a branch, or stick, or somthing in my leg!" He whimpered.

Finding new strength, He was able to somehow push the tree off of his brother. He checked his injuries. There was a small branch digging into Yugi's flesh.

"Sorry, but I have to get the stick out." Yami said, quickly tearing the stick out.

Yugi cried out in pain and loudly whimpered. Yami pulled his brother up slightly and he let Yugi rest his head on Yami's lap.

"Sorry Yugi, But it had to come out." Yami said wiping blood and mud from his little brothers face.

"I don't think I'll be able to continue on Yami. I can't move my leg." He said, cringing at the pain in his leg.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Yami exclaimed.

He moved his brothers head off his lap and sat him up. He helped Yugi onto his back, so he could carry him. He would go on this way. it's a good thing his brother was so light.

~~XxXx~~

"What? The boys aren't there? This is terrible!" Coraline screamed on the other line of the phone.

"Coraline relax, I've called the police and they're sending out a search party as we speak." Cody soothed.

"Okay...Okay." Coraline said trying to calm herself down. "I don't know what I'd do if one of my boys were injured!" She exclaimed while sobbing.

"There going to be fine Corr." Cody coaxed.

"I'm just so scared Cody! So scared! What if they got kidnapped? What if their already injured? What if Their dead?" She shreiked in fear.

There going to be close to dead when I get my hands on them. Cody thought. "Coraline, relax." Cody repeated. Her voice whimpered but she stopped talking.

"Besides you, those boys are my everything." Coraline finally said after a pause of silence.

"I know, I know...Don't worry. The search party will find them." He said.

Coraline nodded as her voice made a small sound of agreement. The two hung up. And when they are found, the fun will begin. Cody smirked.  
>~~XxXx~~<p>

Yami was getting tired quickly. They needed a break desperatly. Yugi was continuing to lose blood and his conciousness was starting to slip.

"Yugi, you still with me?" Yami asked as he crossed a small creek.

"...uh-huh." He said wearily.

They took a break, not near trees. Yami wasn't going to risk it again. The rain was barely letting up. Yami coughed and sneezed some.

"I can't be getting sick now!" he said aloud.

"Yami...I'm getting sleepy." Yugi moaned.

"No, you can't sleep now!" Yami exclaimed.

But loud wailing sirens alert the two, they were both no longer tired now. Three policemen stepped out of the car. Yami was wary, somthing was up.

"Are these the two?" One of them asked.

"They fit the description their father gave." Another said. He knew it! Their father was behind this.

"One of them is injured." The third one said.

Yami wrapped his arms around his brother protectively.

"They found us Yugi." Yami said.

"No! They can't!" he cried, fully alert now.

Two officers pryed the brothers away. Yami fought the officer, swinging his arms around wildly, trying to break free.

"Give him back!" He cried.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, reaching for his brother.

"Relax, your going to see each other again, but We've got to get your brother to a hospital." The third one said, stopping Yami from flailing wildly.

"Put me down!" Yugi cried at the second one.

"Stay still until the ambulance comes!"

"What about my big brother? What about him?" Yugi cried, trying to struggle out of the officers grip.

"He's getting a police escort home. And your getting an escort to the hospital." The one keeping Yugi still said.

"No! No! I won't go without my brother! I won't!" He screamed loudly.

Yami kicked the third one in the nuts and broke free from the grip of the first one. He freed his brother from the second one.

"Let's run!" Yami said pulling Yugi up onto his back.

But the first officer grabbed the two. At least they wern't pryed away from each other. Soon, the ambulance arrived. Yami wouldn't let Yugi go unless he got to go with. The paramedics even demanded he go with. Yami had a few injuries that should be looked at. Yugi held his brothers hand as the paramedics stitches him back up and cleaned his wounds.

"Looks like we were found out after all." Yami sighed.

"It's not your fault. At least you tried to get us away." Yugi said as they arrived at the hospital.

"More than likely, Cody will be there." Yami groaned.

"But mommy will be too! And daddy behaves himself when mommy is there." Yugi reminded.

The two were ushered into the building through the E.R. doors. Yami needed a bad cut stitched up. Both were fautigued and exhausted. So they were going to have to stay a day at the hospital. They were able to share a room. But Yugi was always napping next to his brother, in his brothers bed. After an hour of being in their recovery room, the door opened. Yami and Yugi were both napping together. Their mother and father stepping into the room.

They quietly pulled up two chairs to sit in. Cody was going to wake the two boys up.

"No, let them sleep." Coraline said.

She pulled the blankets up higher on the two. Yugi began to slightly whimper. Coraline placed her hand over his head. Yugi's eyes pryed themselves open.

"Hi mommy." his sleep filled voice sang.

He was sure to keep quiet so he wouln't wake Yami, who was the more exhausted of the two.

"How are you doing?" Coraline whispered.

"I'm doing okay. Yami's fine too, he's just really, really tired." Yugi smiled, he leaned against his brother as he napped.

"That's good." She smiled as she lightly stroked Yami's head.

"Yugi, you should rest up some more." She said.

He nodded and went back to sleep. Cody held the smallest, faintest scowl on his face. As soon as they were diacharged and unexpecting, they were going to get it!


	4. Chapter 4

It's chapta four! XD It's taken me awhile since I've been at my moms, she doesn't have any internet. And I'm sorry if there are a bajillion typos! my hands are a bit shakey and it's hard to type, but I will do my best to make it...readable XD Anyway, enjoy, as always :)

~XChapter 4: In The Dead Of NightX~

Yugi never once even bothered to glance at his father throught there whole visit. Yami never woke up through it either. They soon left around six, for some dinner.

"Yami?" Yugi asked when they had left.

His breaths were heavy with sleep. He must really be out of it. Yugi said to himself.

He hopped out of his brothers bed and walked over to the window, staring at the sun, sink behind the horizon, navy blue streaking the sky with the last stroke of purple-orange, before it disapeared and it became night. Yugi loved looking at the sun set and the moon rise. It had always meant, they survived another day.

Yami coughing broke Yugi's stare out the window. he quickly whipped around. Yami was coughing and trying to streach from his sleep. Yugi quickly dashed over to his older brother.

"Your awake!" he smiled.

"Hold on Yugi. Don't get into my bed tonight." He said in between his coughs.

"Why not?" Yugi asked solemnly.

"I think I'm coming down with somthing." He said, not coughing anymore.

"Oh." Yugi moaped.

"Don't take it offencively, I just don't want you being weak and vunerable when we go home." His coughs seemed to be a bit more violent.

"How's your leg doing?" he asked after his coughing spell vanished for a moment.

"Good. It doesn't hurt anymore." He smiled.

"That's good." Yami smiled, slightly choking on a suppresed cough.

"Hey, Get some sleep." Yugi said pulling up the sheets higher on his older brother.

"Thanks Yugi." He smiled before drifting off to sleep. Yugi smiled and shuffled back to his own bed for the night.

[XxXx]

It happened again. Another nightmare. It was strange really, it was interrupted, but theres a good and bad side to that. It's good that it was interuppted because in Yugi's dream, his father was chasing him with a large machete. Loud rapid beeps woke him up. But the bad part of this, scared him even more than ANY nightmare ever would.

At first he wasn't sure what that beeping was. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. Then when he glanced at his brother, he was so shocked he couldn't even scream. The beeping was the heart moniter. It was flat and the warning siren was beeping loud and rapid. Three people in white surrounded his bed with these weird looking machines. Repeating the word 'Clear' or 'Higher Setting'.

Yugi clutched his bedsheets tightly and swallowed loudly. Soon, steady beeping returned to the machine. he heard Yami cough and breathe in fresh air from an oxygen mask. Good, he's back. One of them said. Two left while the other fiddled with his I.V. Yugi quickly jumped out of his bed and ran over to his brother.

"Yami!" he cried, tears swelling in his bloodshot eyes.

His brothers breath seemed choked and shallow. he had broken into a cold sweat, His eyes darted around quickly, but he seemed to relax when he saw that his brother was okay. he breathed in a little bit more oxygen before removing the mask.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, throwing himself into his brothers loose embrace.

"Yugi, your alright aren't you?" He asked.

"w-What about you?" Yugi clammered.

"I'll make it." He weakly grinned.

"But your heart stopped! I was so scared!" Yugi cried.

"Don't cry. I'm okay now." He said, slightly coughing again. Not as bad as it was before they slept.

The mucus must have been drained from his throat earlier. Yugi wriggled his way under his brothers blankets and pulled them over him. Yami slightly chuckled. "Alright." He said, also laying back down.

The people in white said that his heart failure was caused by stress. Lots of stress. But after that fiasco, the two were able to sleep just fine.

Morning came, almost in the blink of an eye it seemed. When the two woke up, they realized they were being moved. They slightly stirred. It turns out it was Cody shaking them awake.

"Get up." He ruthlessly said.

Their mother was obviously not around for him to talk that way to them. Yugi almost screamed but bit his tounge to prevent it. Yami was still snoozing. Cody pinched him. Yami awake with a little yelp.

"I told you to get up!" He growled.

Coraline returned with a nurse. Cody immediatly pretended as if he was just ruffling their hair.

"Alright, your boys seem to be in good health. Although I'm perscribing Yami with a bit of medication, somthing that will reduce stress and keep his heart from failing again." The nurse said, handing the bottle of medication to Coraline.

"And these pain pills are for Yugi's leg. More than likely, the anestisia will wear off soon and it will hurt." She said giving her another one.

Coraline nodded. "I'll see to it that they get the right doseage." She smiled.

The nurse smiled back then discharged the two. They were causiously led back to the car and the drive seemed like a blink of an eye. Because they were home very quickly. Yami and Yugi seemed to dash out of the car and into the house. And when they did, they ran to their rooms immediatly, to avoid soon to be wrath of Cody.

"We'll wait it out in here." Yami said. Yugi held no complaints.

But tonight, would change everything. The two twins never knew just what would unfurl that night.

In the dead of night, a loud bloodcurdling shriek filled the silence of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, chapter 5 is out! :D Especially dedicated to my readers that have reviewed! You guys give me so much insperation! (Yes, You know who you are ^-^) And to all my other readers, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Oh, and this chapter is also VEEERRYY LONG :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~XChapter 5: The Breaking PointX~<p>

"Yami! What was that?" Yugi cried, running over to his brothers bed in fear.

The scream had woken the two boys up in the night.

"I-I don't know." Yami said quickly hopping out of bed.

He dashed over to the door and slowly creaked it open.

"Yami!" Yugi harshly whispered. "What's going on?" He asked in the same hush-hush voice.

"I'll go check it out. Yugi, you stay here." He said sneaking out of the room.

Yugi reached for his older brother, but quickly pulled his hand back. He was so scared and had no idea what was going on. Little tears began to swell in his eyes. The scuffle began to get worse. Then, the yelling started. Yugi could hear it as clear as the ring of a bell.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Cody stop it!"

"Stop hitting mom!"

"Don't tell me what to do you little parasite!"

Screams from both Yugi's mother and brother, echoed throughout the house. Yugi jumped out of bed, minding his tender leg and limped as fast as he could to the master bedroom. Cody was starting to choke Yami with one hand, and hold Coraline back with the other. Cody had lost it. His eyes were muddled and burning with anger.

"STOP IT!" Yugi cried lunging at Cody, making him stumble and fall back.

Yami scampered away to his mother and caught his breath.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Cody screeched.

He gripped Yugi by the hair and let him dangle helplessly in the air.

"AHH!" Yugi cried, tears now falling.

Yami lunged at Cody as well, but he was ready. He kicked Yami in the gut. He doubled over in pain, but staggered back to his feet. Disorianted, but still intact. Coraline began to get up.

"MOVE AND YUGI DIES!" Cody screamed, opening the closet and pulled out a magnum.

He held it up to Yugi's head. He was fighting and squirming now, wildly flailing as he dangled. The two stopped dead in their tracks.

"Don't do it Cody! Don't!" Coraline cried.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. Coraline seemed to coward back.

"Sit there!" Cody demeanded of Coraline.

he pointed to an empty chair in the corner of the room. She went over and sat herself down.

"And you." He said to Yami. "If you even THINK of doing somthing "heroic" I'll blast your little brothers head off, then yours." He growled.

Yami's expression hardened. His eyes muddling with hatred. Cody tossed Yugi down effortlessly and disapeared to the living room.

"Yugi!" Yami cried running up and tightly hugged his brother.

"He didn't hurt you that bad did he?" He asked looking over his brothers frame for any serious injuries.

"No. What about you Yami?" He asked.

"I'll live. He only punched me once." He said.

Bathwater was running from the bathroom before Cody had come back with some rope. He stalked over and tightly tied Coraline to the chair, making it impossible to move.

"Now the real challenge." Cody said aloud, pacing in front of the twin brothers. Yami held Yugi in his embrace protectively.

"How am I going to dispose of you two?" He said, slightly scratching his head. "If I did that...Then more than likely...So that wouldn't work...Maybe I could?...No...Wait, yes that's it!" He said to himself, stopping his pacing in-front of the two.

He tossed Yugi's pain medication at Yami.

"Now Yami. Here's what your going to do." He said grabbing Yugi and pulling him away from Yami and dragging him to the bathroom.

Yami followed. The bathtub was full of water. he shut the nozzle off.

"Alright, here's a little game I invented. I like to call it, 'Ultimate Sacrifice'." He sneered, gripping Yugi's head tightly and making him hover and inch above the water.

Yugi was too shocked to scream or break free. Yami's hardened expression, widened in shock.

"Don't." He said. His voice asked, but his eyes pleaded.

"It's quite simple really." He said, and with that, he forced Yugi's head under the water.

"STOP IT!" Yami cried.

He pulled Yugi's head back up. He sputtered and coughed. He was so frightened his whole body was trembling.

"The rules are as followed. I'll shove Yugi's head under the water, then, if you don't want him to die. You will take that whole bottle of pain medication!" he exclaimed, laughing like a maniac.

Yami eyed the medication bottle in his shakey hand.

"YAMI! DON'T DO IT!" Yugi cried.

"Shut up you!" Cody growled, submerging Yugi's head back into the water.

He was panicking by this time. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't break free, he was going to drown! What to do? Then, Yugi got a clever idea. He stopped squirming and yelling underwater. Making the water on the surface, stop moving at the bubbles stop forming.

"YUGI!" Yami cried.

"See Yami? It's your fault he's dead!" he cried, letting Yugi go and turning his attention to Yami.

Yugi threw himself out of the water, coughing and sputtering, but alive.

"YOU SORRY LITTLE-!" He yelled.

Yugi sloshed some bathwater to the linoleum floor, making it slippery. Cody's shoes had no traction and he slipped to the floor. Yami and Yugi fled the bathroom to the living room. Cody was soon following.

"Leave us alone!" Yugi cried, sinking to the floor in utter defeat.

"Yugi! Get up! He's coming!" Yami cried at the front door.

"It's just no use. He's gunna kill us...he's gunna kill us." He repeated as Cody stormed into the living room.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" He screeched.

Yugi flinched, waiting to be struck to death. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion for Yami. Suddenly, Somthing inside him changed.

"PUNISHMENT GAME!" He cried.

Yugi looked up in confusion, as did Cody. There was a fire behind his eyes. They were crimson red. A few shades darker than his natural eye color. Yugi had no idea what was going on. But Yami had changed. And now him and Cody were playing this thing called a Shadow Game. Somthing about the way Yami was acting, was scaring Yugi. What happened to his twin brother? The brother he knew?

But somehow, Cody ended up on the floor screaming. Yugi was scared at this power his twin brother held. What exactly WAS this? He backed himself away from his brother. Yami seemed to return to normal. But that devious and cunning look on Yami's face from before, frightened Yugi.

"Yugi? Are you alright? You look as pale as a ghost!" Yami said nearing his brother. Yugi backed up. For once, he was afraid of nothing but the person he loved and trusted the most. How ironic.

"Yugi? Hey, I know I kind of lost it. I'm a bit hazy on it myself, but I'm me again." He said, offering his hand to his brother.

Yugi shook his head and backed up. For the first time in his life, he was refusing to be next to his brother.

"I see." He said, pulling his hand back. "It's only natural you'd be scared." He added on solemnly.

"Does this make me a monster to you?" He asked his twin brother.

He silently scoffed, with a small chuckle, a half-hearted one. He neared the front door.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I hope one day you forgive me. But for now, it's goodbye." he said leaving the house quickly.

Yugi could only sit there, hugging his knees, shocked and scared. The two twins, that seemed to be inseperable, finally seperated. No, It can't end this way! But first things first, his mother. When he ran into the room. She was still in the chair. Dead. How? More than likely, from stress, what had almost taken Yami's life.

He backed out of the room. A few parts of the house were trashed. The only place that hadn't been tampered with, was his and Yami's room. Completely untouched from where they had last left it. Yugi climbed up onto his brothers bed. It still smelled like him. Yugi sobbed. Why on earth did he reject his own brother?

"That's not like me!" Yugi cried aloud to himself.

He hugged his brother's pillow while he cried. But he soon straightened out and dashed out the front door into the night. The moon dimly hovering above. Stars brightly shimmering.

"Yami! Are you still around here? Yami!" Yugi cried into the silence of the night.

Nothing. Of course, Yami must have been able to get pretty far within ten to twenty minutes. Yugi dashed back inside and opened up the closet. He pulled out a glass jar from a shelf hidden behind clothes. It had been him and Yami's secret savings. Over the course of two years of collecting, the two were able to scrounge up at least 200 dollars. How they did it, they had always been confused about.

He broke the jar and stuffed the money into his pocket. Now he didn't have to worry about food for awhile, or transportation fee's for the bus or taxi. he ran back outside and set off to find his brother. It was a cold night. Yugi shivered and furiously rubbed his arms with his hands. He could see his breath when he let out air. Hopefully, Yami would be okay. He was the one who got sick easier of the two, especially in the cold.

The streets were deserted. he checked his watch. 4 in the morning, precicely. The sun would be out in about an hour or two. This would help light his way some. It was already a sort of bright time for the middle of the night. He had hardly been walking ten minutes before his stomach was growling with a gnawing hunger. He stopped at a 24 hour conveninent store for something small to eat.

He wasn't alone in the store. four other people were in there. Buying time, trying to get an energy drink, or just to relax. If you count the two casheirs, there were six. But, at the worst possible time, Store robbers busted through the doors with guns. "Down on the ground!" one of the two shouted.

Everyone threw themselves to the ground.

"Give us all the money!" The other one shouted.

"Woah, hey look at this FireFlight." One said.

Those were apparently code names.

"What now FrostWing?" The other one grumbled.

The one called FrostWing grabbed Yugi by the back of his shirt collar and hoisted him into the air.

"Look! Theres a kid here!" He laughed.

"The hells A kid doin' out at this time of night?" The other growled as he collected money from one register.

"Hey kid, you got money on yah?" He sneered.

"N-No! Only three dollars!" Yugi lied.

"Cough it up kid. In fact..." He paused before turning to face the crowd. "All of ya'! Empty yer wallets and no one will die!" He grinned pointing a gun at the crowd. They fished out their wallets quickly.

"Some money fer the road now!" FrostWing snickered. "And YOU." He said turning his attention back to Yugi, who was still dangling in the mans grip.

He put him down, but kept his hand clamped tightly on his shirt, so he couldn't escape.

"Cough it up." He said, holding out his hand.

Yugi fished out a mere three dollars and gave it to the man.

"I think ya got more on yah kid. Cough the rest up." He demanded.

"That's all I have! Really!" Yugi protested, trying to run away.

The man stuck his hand in Yugi's jacket pocket and fished out the remaining 195. "Look at this! Why's a kid like you got over 'hundred?" He gruffly laughed.

He threw Yugi to the ground.

"Okay, we lied. So none of you blab this to the po-po. We are gunna kill ya! But thanks for co-operatin'! Now we can make your deaths quick'n'painless!" FrostWing smiled, cocking the gun and putting it against Yugi's temple.

He grew scared. Am I going to die here? Yugi thought. He could faintly hear the trigger begin to squeeze. Looks like I am going to die. I just wish things with me and my brother didn't end the way they did. he said to himself as well.

"Yami." Yugi quietly said. "Now I'm the one who's sorry." He muttered.

The trigger was almost halfway squeezed when suddenly.

"Don't kill him! He's just a little kid!" A big gruff looking guy shouted at the robbers. Good thing he was one of the hostages, that means he was on Yugi's side. And all the other hostages as well.

"You wanna die first bigmouth?" FireFlight growled, pointing a gun to the burly man's head next.

The trigger had stopped being pull back. it was if it had been jammed in nutreal. Yugi realized FrostWing's gun was pointing at the burly man as well. Yugi was going to personally thank that man if they both made it out alive. The tough man grinned.

"You mean, YOU wanna die?" He chuckled.

"What are you implying?" FireFlight demanded.

FrostWing stopped holding Yugi down and stalked up to the man. Was this his goal? To get the two robbers away from Yugi? Yugi began to back up. The man signaled for Yugi to run. but what the man didn't know, is that Yugi was only backing up, to charge full speed at one of them. Which is exactly what he did. He crashed right into FrostWing. He was startled and fell. The gun flew from his hand and landed right next to the big man. He picked up the gun and pointed it at FireFlight.

Yugi took this oppertunity to ram the last one. He wasn't phased. But no worries. Instead, he kicked him in the crotch. He also dropped the gun. Yugi picked it up and pointed it at FireFlight. One of the hostages saw that they two were unarmed now, so she called the police.

The two tried to run. But two other male hostages, tackled the two to the ground and pinned them there until the authorities arrived. One of the officers walked up to Yugi, the burly man, and the two others that tackled the robbers. The other one went to talk to the other few.

"You guys caught wanted criminals! They've been on the run for three years! Who took them down?" He asked.

The big man pointed to Yugi.

"It was all him. Once he was free, he backed up and charged at one of them. if it wasn't for this little guy. We'd all be dead." he said, ruffling Yugi's hair. He sheepishly grinned.

"So, Where'd you learn to fight like that?" The officer asked after he had written the whole story down.

"Acually, My twin brother taught me that. You see, we have an abusive father, and my mother just recently died. But now...I'm alone." Yugi said solemnly.

"But you have your brother right?" The officer asked. Yugi shook his head.

"No. We kind of got into a form of fight and he left. So I chased after him to end up here." Yugi explained.

"Well, all siblings fight." The officer said, wiritng down what Yugi had just told him.

"Not us. We never fought! Before tonight, we used to be inseperable." he said, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, don't worry kid. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Yugi." He said. The officer took the names of all the other hostages.

"Do you have anywhere to go for tonight?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, I know a place." Yugi smiled.

Acually, he had no where to go. Everyone's money had been taken. The rest of the squad needed to keep it all as evidence, so he was broke.

"Alright, you all take care." He said as his unit pulled out.

"Thanks kid." The large man said.

"Your welcome. It was nothing really." Yugi said.

He was the last one to leave the store. He was still hungry, and now he was broke. He continued to walk down the street. When he stuck his hands in his pockets, he realized he still had about ten dollars. That money was in his pants pocket! Not his jacket pocket! He dashed over to another convieniant store and bought some snacks and a drink. After he was full, he found himself very tired. He found a nice, sort of cleanly allyway. He layed his jacket down and slept ontop of it for the remainder of the night.

His sleep wasn't good. He had nightmare again and awoke to a bright sun blaring in his face. He checked his watch again. 10:40. he stood up and brushed his jacket off before slipping it back on. He passed a news-stand. He was on the front cover! Along with the other people who helped in taking the two wanted criminals down. The headline was in bold print.  
>Yugi couldn't help but read:<p>

"Conveineant Store Robbery Plan Foiled By Eleven Year Old!" The print underneath was smaller, but if he squinted, he could read it.

"Eleven-year-old, Yugi Mutou along with twenty-three year old Johnathan Coxx, twenty-two year old Fransico Harris, and twenty-eight year old Marco Finnburhgg, succeded in foiling an attempted robbery at a local conveiniant store at 4:23 A.M. February 23rd. If it wern't for this brave eleven year old. Every hostage would have been killed. He is currently out looking for his older twin brother who seemed to disappear earlier that same day. We wish the hostage survivors good fortune, and we wish little Yugi will be able to find his brother."

Then the article went onto some other less important topic about the dangers of too much orange juice. Yugi found himself grinning. Not only was he some form of hero, they also mentioned Yami. He hoped he would be able to find his brother soon. he was getting very lonely. Yugi really missed Yami. He hoped Yami was okay and not hurt.  
>[XxXx]<p>

Yami couldn't belive his eyes when he came across the newspaper for today. His little brother was on the front cover! And not only that, he had helped stop a robbery! Even though they were far apart, he could have sworn that his brother just smiled. Maybe he just read the article too? Who knows. But all that mattered is that Yugi was safe.

He hopped of the bench he was sitting on. His little brother was out braving the world, trying to find him! Even after the night before! He missed Yugi so much since he had left. But but the time he had come to his sences last night, he was too far away from home. He began to walk on. Now he was going to start looking for his brother! If Yugi could almost risk his life, just to find him, then he would to the same!

"Let's see, knowing Yugi as much as I do, where would he be right now?" he asked himself aloud.

He closed his eyes. The two had a special bond. Sometimes if they both did the same thing at the same time, like in this case, close there eyes simultaniously, they could see where the other one was. Then, he saw where his brother was at! It he ran, he might be able to catch up! He opened his eyes again and started to run. he was in good health. He had come across some good food and hadn't been injured. Somehow, the cold didn't get to him this time around.

He ran as fast as he could and dashed around corners, running across the street. he could feel his twin brothers presence. he had always been able to, even if yugi was completely oblivious to it. Then, He saw his brother.

"Yugi." Yami said so quietly, he almost mouthed the word.

There he was. He was leaned up against a building. He was crying again. Little sniffles and tears. The thought of being truely alone, or the thought of Yami dead or gone forever must have struck him again. Yugi stopped sniffling and began to cross the street. Yami's heart almost seemed to stop. What on earth was Yugi doing! Was he aware he just walked out into a busy street? Right next to an intersection!

Yami ran, like he had never ran before. Yugi continued walking across the street, trying to stop sobbing and sniffling. It wasn't until he heard the car horns that he snapped from the depths of his mind. he was stuck in the middle of the street. Traiffic coming in both directions.

"YAMI!" Yugi subconsiously cried.

"Hold on Yugi! I'm coming!" Yami said.

But the roar of cars drowned out his voice from reaching Yugi's ears. He ran into the middle of the street too.

"YUGI!" He shouted tackling his brother out of the way of an incoming car.

The two skidded on the sidewalk, away from the middle of the street. A bit scraped up, but still intact. Yami held his brother tightly. Not wanting to let go. But his grip loosened and he looked into his little brothers face. Full of tears.

"Y-Yami." Yugi stated softly, almost as a whisper.

"I'm here Yugi." Yami smiled. he himself was trying to hold back tears.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried tightly hugging his brother and sobbing.

"Yugi! Your okay!" He said slightly sniffling.

Then the two both broke down and cried. This was a first for Yugi. He had never seen his brother cry before. especially in front of him!

"Yugi. I'm sorry I left!" He cried.

"No, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been scared of you! You were just trying to protect me. Like always!" He sobbed.

"Yugi, I'm always going to protect you." Yami said, not letting his brother go.

They were together again. No matter where they were, it wouldn't matter. As long as they were together, They could make it anywhere.

"So, your quite the hero in the papers." Yami said helping his little brother up.

"You read?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

"I'm proud of you." He smiled.

Yugi found himself smiling back. He held his brothers hand as they walked on, away from the noisy streets.

"Alright, now were back together. What are we going to do next? We obviously can't go back home. Cody could still be alive after all." Yami said.

Yugi gripped his brothers hand tightly at the thought of going back to an abusive father.

"We can't stay on the streets either." Yugi said.

"We have no money for a hotel."

"We're dirty."

The two conversed their problems aloud. It always helped them solve a difficult challenge.

"I guess It's another night on the streets." Yami said.

There were no complaints from Yugi. For now, the streets would have to work. At least until they found decent shelter.


	6. Chapter 6: --

Oh man, Where do I even begin? First of all...*throws myself to the ground and begins to bow apoligetically*  
>I'm sorry you guys! I've just disappeared from this story for well over a year and you guys probaby don't even remember this story or what the heck I'm going off about! To be honest, I actually fell out of this fandom just a week or two after chapter five had been updated, and since that happened, I lost all insperation, ideas, and motivation fot this story! DX Not only that, but life happened and threw a lot of twisty turnsies and lots of resoncibilities at me,<br>like becoming employed and graduating this year! eheheh ^^; *insert nervous laughter here*

Not only that, but I went through and re-read all of the previous chapters I had uploaded, and I really didn't like them. From then to now, my writing has improved since then. In this story, I feel as if I just told the story, rather than go in depth and explain things and use detail! It just feels like this story was written by like a twelve year old or something :0

SO! Going back to current issues, I recently started to watch season zero of Yu-Gi-Oh again and I've been getting back into it, and I'd really like to go back and revise and re-do this whole story and make it better for you guys! :) You know, add some more detail and make it feel more like a written story, rather than a spoken conversation where everything is explained and not described X3

Anyhow, I hope you guys will give me a chance to redeem myself from the rut I threw myself in. I'll have the new chapters up soon hopefully! I'll keep the original story and chapters up on the site, but will also upload the new ones as a seperate story with the same name, Just look for the word 'Redone' At the end of the title :)

Hope to see you all for the new and improved Escaping The Nightmare! Til then, Ciao! :D

~zimithrus1


End file.
